Talk:Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event
Character Slots I have a hunch that ANet will roll out the option to buy new character slots by the end of this week, just before the Nightfall preview. Which is kinda lame, giving PvE players who do not maintain a PvP character slot the option either to delete a character that they've propbably put a lot of work into, or to purchase a new slot if they want to try the new professions. :( -- 02:36, 26 July 2006 (CDT) : Might be. On the other hand, PvE people can travel to the Battle Isle. If the secondary profession changers can be used for PvE characters as well, then I don't see a problem with the lack of additional slots. (Not that it would have hurt ANet to give everyone a free slot for this weekend ...) --Ts 03:15, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::I don't see that happening. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:21, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::Also, the profession changer doesn't help people who want to try a primary Paragon or Dervish...Windtalker 20:33, 27 July 2006 (CDT) japanese Information The information I added was from http://www.guildwars.jp/news/news_view.aspx?bid=1&iid=374 and translated here http://babelfish.altavista.com/tr (talk) 06:10, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Here's my translation of the details (内容) section: ::During the event, the two new professions of C3 will be introduced (the paragon and dervish) and will be playable in PvP. Two new arenas will also be opened. To make it simple to play your preferred new profession, during the event you will be able to talk to a special NPC to change your secondary rather than going through the effort of making a new character. ::Also, by collecting Zaishen medals as PvP rewards, you can get a special event item. ::*During this event, only the male paragon and female dervish will be enabled. ::*For one week after the event, you can exchange medals for the special item. ::*The event is only for those who currently have a playable account. ::*Also, since it is currently in development, there may be bugs or some things not displayed in Japanese. :Not very literal in some places, but the right ideas at least. Perhaps Pan or someone can doublecheck. --68.142.14.19 08:05, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::wow - thanks :) now I wonder if the 'special event' item is only for Japanese - I will check other languages (talk) 08:07, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::edit - nope its for all - i didn't notice that the first time (talk) 08:09, 26 July 2006 (CDT) it has begun *You can try both classes (female Dervish, male Paragon so far) in PvP *Pick a premade to begin with to give yourself some starter skills *Use the class changer to change your 2ndary in Balt Temple *You earn Zaishen Medallions in PvP play ** Supply NPC in Balt Temple has 3 items to trade for time for zzzs, I'll let someone else follow-up with the official scoopage on the items --CKaz 01:12, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Overpowering Classes Well, I was discussing with a couple of guildies to why GW, over so many other games, would introduce Preview events. Many of us came to the conclusion that the only reason that ANet introduces such obviously overpowering classes would be to gather support from existing gamers to purchase the new campaign, in order to be able to abuse the classes. Food for thought. Oh, and I'll take my tinfoil helm now. :) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:33, 5 August 2006 (CDT)